


We just went out for ice cream

by riggetyricked



Series: Tales of Dysfunction [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Child Abuse, Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riggetyricked/pseuds/riggetyricked
Summary: Rick takes what he wants.





	We just went out for ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> major child abuse warning. this is not meant to be a romantic or fluffy fic. you've been warned.

Morty's front slams against the door hard. Rick is behind him, hands groping his ass like he's trying to claw the skin away. Morty keens, but doesn't push back.

"Mine, Morty. All m-mine," Rick says.

Morty closes his eyes as Rick pulls his jeans off his hips with one quick movement. His dick springs up against his shirt. 

Rick's hot breath pants out in little bursts against Morty's neck as he struggles with his belt. Finally, he manages to shuck his pants and lets his hands roam over his grandson's boxer-clad ass again. He has perfect round cheeks, and Rick wants to split them and slip between them and never leave.

"P-please," Morty whispers, like a prayer. "Please, Rick…"

"What do you want, Mo-UURGHH-orty? Huh? Want me to fuck you?"

Morty doesn't answer.

Rick pulls Morty's boxers down with ease and slips a finger into his hole. He's still slick and open from when Rick snuck into his room this morning. The memory of the bed creaking, Morty mewling, and the way he shuddered so prettily as he came has Rick growling.

Morty sobs as Rick slips inside, and neither of them can tell if it's from pleasure or pain or some mixture of the two. The house is silent: Beth and Jerry are at work, and Summer is out with friends. It's just them, doing whatever Rick wants as per usual.

Rick groans. Morty's tight heat feels heavenly around him. He thinks he could live here, his dick lodged firmly in Morty's asshole, and just cum and cum and _ cum_.

"Rick," Morty gasps, on the third or fourth or millionth thrust. "R-right _ there_, please, t- _ there!_ _OoOoh_..."

Rick aims for the spot and slams into it, and the noises Morty makes make him want to _ devour _ him.

The garage is a symphony of skin slapping against skin, the door shaking on its hinges over and over, and the noises Morty makes in-between Rick's pants. They're beautiful, Rick thinks, the sound of an angel crying.

"Oh, _fuuuck,_" Morty whimpers, and cums all over Rick's hand. Rick can't remember when he started jerking Morty off.

"T-that's it, baby," Rick says, his thrusts getting harsher as he nears his own peak. "Y-you're so pretty when you cum, Mo- So pretty. I co-UUGHH- I wanna tie you up and f-force you to cum all day."

Morty's gone quiet, his hands pressed against the cracked paint on the door, and Rick presses his own, bigger hands on top, laces their fingers, and squeezes.

The next sob is certainly not one of pleasure, but Rick doesn't care.

He cums hard, mind whiting out as he empties himself inside the younger body. He moans as he does it, hiding the noise against the nape of Morty's neck, and then they both go still.

The only sound around them is their synced breathing.

"R-Rick?" Morty says, voice sounding so incredibly small that Rick is reminded of that little, brown-eyed boy walking towards him, begging to be lifted in the air. For one fraction of a second, he feels regret. "I d-don't wanna do this a-anymore…"

Rick pulls away from Morty, pulls out with a wet _ squelsh _and bows down to pull up his pants.

"Tough sh-UGHH- Tough shit, Morty."

"I'll t-tell mom."

Rick doesn't think about his next move. His hand goes flying, and then Morty has an impressive shiner to match the one on his other eye that's already beginning to heal.

"You won't t-tell anyone shit, you understand?!" Rick shouts, and Morty cowers. "You're mine, Morty! Mi-UGHH-ine!"

-

That night over dinner, Beth asks what they did today. Morty feels a hand creeping on his inner thigh and says, in an even voice: "Nothing. We j-just went out for ice cream."


End file.
